


Michael's Human Side

by Bonfoi



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Freeform, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: In ten lyric-inspired drabbles, Michael and his Chosen One live...and Michael grows into his humanity.
Relationships: Alex Lannon/Michael
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Michael's Human Side

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _This story is based on characters and situations created by Vaun Wilmott and loosely based on the 2010 film Legion, written by Peter Schink and Scott Stewart. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._
> 
> * * *

**One**

Bereft of his wings, he could blend in. 

He shuffled through the crowd outside a building with pulsing, pounding, almost visual sound blanketing the passersby in rhythm and soon, he found himself in the dark, alone. Here, too, he could blend in.

In the dark, the silence outweighed the raucous noise he'd passed, but it couldn't keep a thread of song from following him:

_Same old song  
Just a drop of water in an endless sea  
All we do  
Crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see_

_Dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind_

* * *

**Two**

Away from prying eyes, he walked. Until a flash of motion in the mouth of an alley caught his eye. Two men slipped inside and human curiosity, freed by his lack of wings, encouraged him to follow.

He looked around the corner; they stood, close, in the only light in the alley. The smaller man cradled the taller man's face in his hands, soft kisses and murmurs barely coming to Michael's ears.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again_

* * *

**Three**

The young woman, Charlie, was gone. Her smile, her spirit—that smile gave Michael hope and even inspired the feeling of…love—and it was gone in a bloody instant.

He couldn't lift his head to look at the babe he'd come to save, for there was no mother, no more love. Then Alex cried and Michael looked into his teary eyes.

_Close your eyes  
Have no fear  
The monster's gone  
He's on the run and your daddy's here  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy  
_

There was a spark…and then, there was once more love.

* * *

**Four**

Time didn't stand still, and neither did Michael. He watched Alex grow up at Jeep's side, but from a distance. He showed his love by keeping them safe.

Yet, the world did not bow to his wishes and let the boy have his father…and that made the two of them a pair.

_He built me a house in the arms of a tree  
He taught me to drive and to fight and to dream  
When he looks in my eyes I hope he can see  
That my dad's a hero to me  
_

It would be years before Alex forgave them.

* * *

**Five**

Little boys without fathers are vulnerable…as are angels.

_Had a dad, big and strong  
Turned around, found my daddy gone  
He was the one made me what I am today  
It's up to me now, my daddy has gone away  
Well I spoke to the mountain, I listened to the sea  
Both told me that the fountain was the best that you can be  
My daddy's hand, it growed  
Slow to the lickin' sonny boy  
Grow to whip him even tried to call  
Got that funny feeling  
He's not there at all  
_

* * *

**Six**

Life in Vega was hard, But Alex had Ethan, Ethan had Alex, and neither one spoke about their guardian angel. 

Until Alex almost died.

_The sharp knife of a short life,  
Well I've had just enough time  
And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
I've never known the lovin' of a man_

Michael's blood ran cold, then it burned, and love almost died!

Vega never saw such carnage, nor such sorrow as the angel leapt into the air, crying out his pain to an absent Lord.

* * *

**Seven**

Time didn't heal much but Alex's wounds. He and Ethan joined the army, then the Archangel Corp. 

"Fuck you, Michael!"

_You'll take my life but I'll take yours too  
You'll fire your musket but I'll run you through  
So when you're waiting for the next attack  
You'd better stand, there's no turning back_

He trained with Ethan. They drank together. They killed eight-balls. With Michael.

He saluted Michael. Even when he flipped him off.

After the battles, in the dark, fist wrapped tight around himself, Michael called out Alex's name.

Alone in the showers, Alex moaned, "Jesus, Michael!" as he came over his hand.

* * *

**Eight**

_My baby love, I need ya oh how I need ya  
Why you do me like you do  
After I've been true to you  
So deep in love with you_

David Whele trumpeted the joining of his son and Claire Riesen.

Alex's heart broke even as he stole precious moments in her arms, in her bed.

"She will not go with you, Alex."

"Michael, you have the worst timing ever."

Long sensitive fingers grasped Alex's wrist and slipped under the cuff to caress Father's words.

Neither of them wanted the moment to end…and both of them wanted to run away.

* * *

**Nine**

So much happened, so many people died. So many dreams were shattered. Alex shattered.

He ran from Vega, from Claire, from Michael…from the lies and the love…the surprising love.

_Well, you know I said I'd love you for all time.  
Well, sometimes I just can't believe you're mine.  
But every now and then  
I'm ready to say when  
Oh, baby I love you, just leave me the fuck alone._

The desert looked dead, but it was alive with rattlers and eight-balls and dreams, and he wanted that. For now.

The words slid around his chest, bands tighter than lover's arms.

* * *

**Ten**

_And if I was brave  
I'd climb up to you on the mountain  
They led you to drink from their fountain  
Spouting lies  
And I'd slay  
The horrible beast they commissioned  
To steer me away from my mission  
To your eyes_

At Gabriel's mercy, Alex didn't pray for Ethan, or Noma, or Claire. He prayed, fervently for Michael to come and slay his dragon.

"Come, come, Alex. You know how to read Father's words after all these months." Gabriel looked the half-naked human up and down. "Tell me."

Alex smirked at his wrist. " _He's coming._ "

Michael landed. "He's here."

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Songs:   
> 1) Kansas – Dust in the Wind  
> 2) The Cure – Lovesong  
> 3) John Lennon – Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy)  
> 4) Owl City – Not All Heroes Wear Capes  
> 5) Jane's Addiction – Had a Dad  
> 6) The Band Perry – If I Die Young  
> 7) Iron Maiden – The Trooper  
> 8) The Supremes – Baby Love  
> 9) The Yayhoos – Baby, I Love You  
> 10) Say Anything – A Walk Through Hell


End file.
